Saved
by EXOticWoman
Summary: Lexie is a girl who loves anime and, of course, Markiplier. She goes to a con and gets to go to one of Markiplier's panels. There during the panel, it's Q&A time. Being one of the few chosen, she finally gets to tell him how he saved her.


**Holy crap. I guess I have more oneshots than I thought. O.O Well, I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot as well! I love Markiplier and he really has saved my life. This story is something I wish could really happen. I want to meet Mark and I really want to be able to tell him that. I want him to know that he means so much to me.**

 **Enough of my rant, I hope you guys enjoy this story and I hope you also have a wonderful day/night!**

"LEXIE!" I bolt up in alarm when I hear my sister screaming my name. "What!?" I called back without moving from the bed. "If you're going to the con, then you better be ready in the next 15 minutes!" She yells back. My eyes widen and I quickly untangle myself from the blankets. I rush to my wardrobe and pull out a pair of fishnet tights, a really short red and black miniskirt and a crimson corset top with black tattered sleeves that aren't attached. Once I have al l of this on, I put my mid-neck length chocolate hair into a hair net and pull on a black and red wig that brushes the middle of my back. I hurriedly brush it and put it into pigtails that cover my chest. I then grab my purse that is shaped like a coffin and rush to the bathroom down the hall from my bedroom.

I carefully apply black eye shadow, black eyeliner (so that it frames my entire eye), a little bit of white eye shadow around my eyes so that it pops more but doesn't make me look pale and black lipstick. After words, I manage to put in a pair of blood red contacts and run down the stairs into the living room where my sister and my best friend, Mallory, were. When they saw –well, more like _heard_ me thumping down the stairs—run into the room, they smiled. "Took you 10 minutes, I'm rather proud of you." Deja said with a smirk. I half-heartedly glared at her. "Some kind person you are. I woke up with a heart attack!" I pouted as I crossed my arms. "That's what older sisters are for, right? Besides, it got you up." She countered with a full-blown smirk.

"Whatever. Well, I'm ready when you are Mallory." I said excitedly. She laughed and stood up from her spot on the couch. We both moved into the office and she put on a pair of DC tennis shoes while I pulled on a pair of combat boots that ended right below my knee. "SEE YA TOMORROW! BYE MOM! BYE DAD!" I yelled before closing the front door behind me. Mallory and I ran down the steps of my porch and into the backseat of her mom's car. "You girls ready?" Mallory's mom, Jamie, asked with a smile in her voice. "YES!" We both said and she laughed before pulling away from my house.

~.~

"See ya girls. Remember; call me if you need anything. I'll be at the hotel all day." Jamie said. We nodded and she smiled one last time before driving away, leaving us at the front of a building where the con was being held. "Come on, let's go! His panel starts soon!" I reminded before practically dragging the taller girl behind me as I ran inside after showing some people our tickets. "Hey! You can stop dragging me ya know. I do know how to walk." Mallory said with an irritated glower. I quickly let her go and shot her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I got a bit excited." I apologized and she snorted. "Doesn't surprise me." She replied. She pulled out a map that she had managed to grab when I dragged her and studied it for a minute. "Alright, to get to his panel, we need to turn left at this hallway" she gestures to the one in front of us, "and then make a right at the first split and then it will be the first room on the right." She said and I nodded as we started heading towards said room.

We soon walked into the room and gasped at the size of it. IT WAS HUGE! Since there was only about 10 minutes till the panel starts, the room was almost full and most of the seats filled with excited fans.

Mallory quickly dragged me over to a couple empty seats by one of the walkways in the middle section near the back. We talked to each other as we waited for the panel to start. Mallory didn't cosplay as anyone because she was too lazy. I, however, dressed up as Simi from a book series called _The Dark Hunters_ and _The Nick Chronicles_ by a woman named Sherrilyn Kenyon. Soon we heard slight whispering that was being projected on a microphone and we looked up to see who we were waiting for. On a stage in the front right corner of the room, stood the YouTuber Markiplier and his friends Wade and Bob. I grinned from ear to ear as Mark smiled to everyone.

"Alright, so the panel starts now! My name is Markiplier and these are my friends Wade and Bob." Mark introduced into the microphone causing the crowd to clap and, in some cases, squeal very loudly. "I have absolutely nothing planned! So Wade, why don't you think of something for us to do." Mark said as he leaned against the table set up on the stage as he looked at Wade expectantly. I laughed quietly as Wade seemed taken aback. "Um…Cards Against Humanity?" He suggested hesitantly. "That's a great idea! Wait. Are there any kids in the crowd!?" Mark shouts before looking around. "Yes! We can't because we need to try to keep this PG!" Mark stated and then looked at Bob expectantly. "Bob, would you help us decide what to do since Wade was no help whatsoever?" Mark asks in a kind tone that makes everyone laugh at Wade's obviously fake hurt expression.

"Um, well, since there are always so many, why don't we just go straight to questions?" He suggested and Mark hummed in thought as he tapped his chin. "Wonderful idea! Alright Wade, do your stupid run and get us some questions." Mark ordered and Wade sighed dramatically as he made his way off the stage holding his own microphone. He sighed again before started to attempt to run down one of the walkways while looking really goofy in the process. Everyone laughed as he finally made his way to the back of the room. "That's really stupid." Mark said in a joking matter as he calmed down.

Wade went around and many asked questions of Mark before Mark himself started going out into the crowd for even more questions. He ran down a walkway between the middle section and the section closest to the stage. We all raised our hands and my eyes widened when Mark stopped next to me. "You have a question?" He asked before he pointed his microphone at me. My cheeks heated a little in embarrassment. "It's not quite a question but something that I really want to tell you." I say before taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. I gently take the microphone from Mark's hand so he doesn't have to hold it in front of me. I notice that the room is silent and watching me patiently as they wait for what I have to say.

"Mark, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be in front of someone I look up to greatly. I would be six feet in the ground right. For my entire life, I've been bullied and so much crap has happened that make me wish that I could wipe my memories forever. Most of the time it feels like the entire world is trying to put me down and make me feel lower than the ground they walk on. Because of all of this, I would turn to self-harm. It would make me focus on the pain that the blade inflicts and not the emotional pain that I'm practically drowning in. At some of the worst times, I even attempted to commit suicide but each time I was stopped by something. This last time though, which was a few months ago, I thought that everyone hated me. I told myself that nobody would miss me when I'm gone. Hell, I told myself that they would probably laugh and then spit on my grave. I thought that people would be happier if I died. The thing that stopped me though, was one of your videos playing on my kindle. You were saying how important we are to you, and how much we matter to other people. This might be silly, but when you were saying that, I couldn't help but feel as if you were saying it to me." I chuckled and sniffed as I tried to hold back my tears. I looked up at Mark's saddened yet shocked expression with a warm smile.

"Mark, you alone saved my life that night and no matter what I do, I will never be able to repay you. You gave me hope Mark. Because of you, I can enjoy life a little more and feel like I'm wanted by someone. Thank you so much Mark." I finished quietly. I switched my gaze to the floor as I held the microphone out to him. What happened next shocked me to the core.

Mark pulled me into a tight hug.

Getting over my shock, I hugged him back as a few tears escaped from my eyes. "Even if I didn't do it directly, I'm so happy that I was able to help you. I may not know you, but I do know that you are a very special girl and I know that you have people out there that love and would miss you if you were to die. I know that it might not be my place to say this, but keep holding on. Even when everything is falling down around you, keep holding on. For every bad thing that happens, something good will happen to even it out. With all the things that might've happened to you, something good that's even bigger will happen to you." He said to me and I faintly registered that the microphone picked it up as well. By this point, I was sobbing none stop.

I forced myself to pull out of the safety of his arms and wiped my eyes, hoping to stop the waterfalls. "I'm sorry." I whispered thickly and he smiled kindly at me. "Don't be sorry." He replied kindly. I smiled as best as I could and I guess I did a good job because he smiled back. He leaned down so that he face was next to my ear and moved the microphone away from us. "Meet me after the panel." I barely heard him whisper and I nodded before he ruffled my wig and walked off.

I sat down next to Mallory and she immediately wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me into her side. I looked around and saw people looking at me in sympathy and pity and I frowned to myself. I wasn't looking for anyone's pity.

I soon calmed down completely and quickly pulled out a hand mirror and fixed my make up. I paid attention to the rest of panel and laughed when things were funny. One thing that happened was that Mark was challenged for an arm wrestle. He pretended to be all big and tough and then lost against the boy who was probably around 14, my age. Lots of things happened and lots of questions were asked by the time the panel ended. Many people stayed to talk with Mark, Wade or Bob. I also hesitantly made my way over to the stage in the back of the crowd.

It was a while later when everyone, except for a few people who weren't by the stage, to leave the room. I shyly made my way over to Mark who was talking with Wade and Bob about something. "Ano, excuse me?" I asked quietly and all three looked over suddenly causing me to jump. A smile soon broke out over Mark's face as all three walked over to me. "Y-You said for m-me to meet you a-after the p-panel." I stuttered out nervously as all three stopped in front of me. "Yea." Mark confirmed.

"Hey, I'm Wade and this is Bob." Wade said with a smile of his own. I nodded, my cheeks warm. "M-My name is Lexie." I introduced myself. "Back over there is my best friend Mallory." I said as I gestured over to where Mallory was sitting with her phone. "I-I'm sorry, but what w-was the reason that y-you asked me to m-meet you?" I asked and his eyes widened slightly as if only just remembering. "Oh! Sorry. I was wondering if you wanted my phone number so that you could have someone to talk to when you were upset." He said with a warm smile. My eyes widened to the point where I thought that they would fall out. Did I hear him right? "Do I want your phone number?" I asked with shock evident in my voice as I double checked. He nodded and I felt my eyes begin to burn.

I blinked a few times to try and keep the tears at bay but they still spilled over and onto my red cheeks. I smiled and let a cross between a laugh and a sob. "That would be nice, thank you. No one's ever offered to give me their phone number for this reason. Thank you. I'll also make sure that no one knows your number." I said with a grin and he chuckled. I pulled my phone out of my purse and unlocked it before handing it to Mark, him doing the same.

When we finished putting our contacts to the other person's phone, we went to hand them back. He grabbed his own, but before I could grab mine, someone else grabbed it. I watched in surprise as Wade did something and then handing it to Bob who also did something. When he finished, he handed it back to me and my eyes widened when I saw all of their numbers in my phone. "This way, when one of us is busy, you can just talk to one of the others…unless we're doing Drunk Minecraft…then I'm sorry." Wade said with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. I laughed and then hugged all three of them the best I could. They laughed as well and hugged me back happily in a group hug. Well, it was more like me in the middle with them hugging me, but I'm not about to start complaining.

I soon after let go of them and we all spread apart with smiles on all our faces. "Thank you guys so much. I'll text you guys so that you know it's me and not some really crazy fangirl." I joked and they shivered. "That would not be cool at all." They all said and shuddered. "Don't worry; your guys' numbers are safe with me." I promised. They nodded and I bowed before waving and running back to Mallory with wide smile.

She looked up from her phone and raised her eyebrow when she saw me. "You are practically radiating sunlight. What happened?" She asked curiously as she stood up and we made our way out of the room. I turned around one last time before waving at the three YouTubers that had just made my life so much better. I turned around and continued leaving before giving Mallory a closed eye smile. "They, probably without fully realizing it, made my life so much better." I responded without telling Mallory that I could talk with them pretty much whenever I wanted.

I eventually left the con with Mallory with a wide smile, feeling a huge weight off my chest and feeling so much lighter.


End file.
